


Сияй для меня в небе

by CourantLoup



Category: Korean Drama, 그녀의 사생활 | Her Private Life (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Kim Jae Wook - Freeform, Park Ming Young
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourantLoup/pseuds/CourantLoup
Summary: В конечном счете, он выбрал Док Ми своей музой и проводником. Сосредоточить внимание на ней было так просто... Гораздо проще, чем на туманной идее и пока еще далекой надежде вернуться однажды на художественную сцену.
Relationships: Sung Deok-mi/Ryan Gold, Сон Док Ми / Райан Голд
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Сияй для меня в небе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [wait for me in the sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828793) by [valkyrierising](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrierising/pseuds/valkyrierising). 



> События разворачиваются перед тем, как родители Док Ми разговаривают о возвращении Райана в качестве художника. Оригинальное название фанфика "Wait for me in the sky" явлется отсылкой к песне Harry Styles "Golden".  
> Эта работа посвящается насравненной Пак Мин Ён и ее партнеру по сцене Ким Чжэ Уку, чья совместная игра подарила мне и другим дорамщикам столько прекрасных мгновений.

Он так долго не прикасался к своим кистям и мольберту, чтобы творить, что чувствует себя чужеродно в тот день, когда Док Ми приводит его в мастерскую и протягивает карандаш, прося обвести ее силуэт на холсте. 

Раньше он всегда думал о себе, как о художнике, чья работоспособность не зависит от таких глупых причин, как присутствие или отсутствие вдохновения. Рисование, как и любое другое ремесло, казалось просто еще одним кропотливым, требующим полной сосредоточенности занятием, совершенства в котором можно достичь как с музой, так и без нее. 

Разумеется, подобно всем талантливым людям, он загорался идеями время от времени, проникаясь той или иной темой, и все же создание новой картины всегда было чем-то сродни изнурительной работе. Он думал об этом, как о безукоризненном, точно выверенном сочетании факторов, совокупность которых порождает шедевр, способный достучаться до публики.

Более того, многие годы он рисовал практически непрерывно – роль непререкаемого гения и творца пришлась ему как раз впору… Пусть даже некоторые из его работ так никогда и не увидят стен галереи. 

И когда все это исчезло, остановившись в одну секунду, ему показалось, будто часть его души умерла. 

Что ж, может быть, в этом была своя логика. Возможно, каким-то образом он попросту исчерпал весь свой талант и разучился рисовать. Такие мысли отдавали нигилизмом, но они плотно поселились в голове на многие недели… Ровно до того момента, как в его жизнь ворвалась Док Ми – живой, сметающий все на своем пути вихрь чистого энтузиазма, буквально фонтанирующий идеями для своей работы и фан-сайта. 

Она буквально _вынудила_ его рисовать ежедневно. 

Это не было чем-то грандиозным, просто какие-то банальные мелочи, вроде того, чтобы брать с собой альбом для рисования, когда они шли в парк: там она просто сидела рядом, не мешая, и тоже занималась своим делом, редактируя фотографии на планшете. 

Видя то, с какой страстностью истинного художника она занимается фан-сайтом, он сам невольно вспыхивал от этой искры, столь сильно напоминавшей ему собственный творческий порыв, который так хотелось вернуть. 

В конечном счете, он выбрал Док Ми своей музой и проводником. Сосредоточить внимание на ней было так просто... Гораздо проще, чем на туманной идее и пока еще далекой надежде вернуться однажды на художественную сцену.

Он чувствовал, как некий барьер продолжает сдерживать его, и знал, что нужно преодолеть препятствие во что бы то ни стало, однако сделать это оказалось слишком сложно. Поэтому место его личного вдохновения заняла Док Ми, которая со всем своим упорством и участием желала помочь ему вернуться. 

Возможно, она не будет окончательным результатом этих попыток. Однако – и они оба это знают – она станет для него ориентиром. 

Док Ми выглядит идеально при любом освещении. 

В естественных лучах солнца ее скулы приобретают нежно-розовый оттенок, а волосы блестят, словно гладкая древесина: это самое будоражащее зрелище, которое ему доводилось видеть в жизни. Чем чаще он смотрит на нее в этом свете, тем сильнее потрясает его осознание того, что он влюбляется в нее снова и снова. 

Тихий парк внезапно превращается для него в самую настоящую ловушку, особенно когда они выбирают наиболее уединенное место из всех, какие только могут найти: его буквально затягивает в себя медитативное созерцание линий ее шеи. Ее тело представляет собой набор форм, столь поразительных в своем безупречном сочетании, что он не может свободно дышать, глядя на них: как один человек способен воплощать в себе полную геометрическую красоту всеми доступными способами? 

Он подается вперед, прижимаясь губами к пульсу у нее на шее и чувствуя, как тот моментально ускоряется от этих нежных и требовательных прикосновений, пока она, смеясь, довольно изгибается и подставляет кожу для новых поцелуев. Его память фиксирует эту позу, оставляя на будущее, пока он продолжает прикасаться к ней. 

Мирная тишина этого момента рождает в его голове новые идеи.

* * * 

Открытие выставки еще не состоялось, а он уже сходит с ума, мечась из угла в угол по пустой квартире. Пока Док Ми была рядом, и он мог наслаждаться их совместными прогулками, было гораздо легче находиться здесь, собираясь с мыслями и строя планы на будущее.

Теперь же все буквально валится из рук. То, что он хочет выплеснуть из себя, передав через холст и краски, слишком велико. Он не справляется с этим потоком: все, что его руки способны сотворить на бумаге, не может в полной мере отразить его истинные способности… 

На самом деле, все, чего он хочет, – это чтобы пальцы Док Ми оказались в его волосах, массируя разгоряченную кожу и помогая размышлять о том, было ли это _возвращение_ хорошей идеей. 

Поддавшись наитию, он решает сделать Док Ми сюрприз в ее офисе. 

Этот конкретный офис обладает одним очевидным преимуществом – широкими окнами, беспрепятственно пропускающими естественный свет. Яркие лучи освещают фигуру Док Ми, когда он приходит, чтобы навестить ее. В отличие от здешнего, освещение в ее квартире более резкое, хотя даже оно не способно умалить ее красоты. 

И еще одно отличие: если дома она занимается, в основном, обработкой фото или бездельничает в свое удовольствие, то на работе явственно ощущается давящий на ее плечи груз. Этот груз заставляет держать образцовую осанку, которая делает всю ее фигуру по-особенному привлекательной. В завораживающей красоте ее позы так же явственно читается неутомимая воля: глядя на эту женщину, не возникает сомнений в том, что она достигнет всего, чего хочет.

Тем не менее, обратная сторона медали есть у всего. Едва завершив выставку с Ши Аном, галерея поспешила извлечь максимум выгоды из этого сотрудничества, привлекая посетителей на волне популярности. Так что, как бы ни был привлекателен для него вид сосредоточенной на работе Док Ми, это также означает, что она вынуждена оставаться в офисе дотемна и бесконечно работать вместо того, чтобы уйти и поужинать с ним. 

Прогуливаясь по залам «Чеум», он с удовольствием вспоминает о том, как проводил здесь время с ней. 

Несмотря на глухие стены, галерея просторна и организована так, чтобы лучшим образом демонстрировать картины, в то время как офисы оборудованы панорамными окнами, через которые легко проникает свет с улицы. Сейчас залы затемнены и погружены в густой сумрак, как и всякий раз, когда основное освещение отключают на ночь, чтобы сберечь энергию. 

Лунный свет, проникающий в офис, столь же фантастический. И столь же полезный для работы художника, хотя не обязательно хорошо подходящий для рисования. Он размышляет об этом, думая о своей карьере до Док Ми, и фокусирует внимание на тенях. Возможно, ему стоит вернуться к игре с тенями… или заняться проектом, связанным с фотографией. 

Эта последняя мысль неожиданно приходит в голову, когда ноги уже несут его к офису Док Ми. Он вспоминает времена, когда думал о ней, сидя в своем кабинете здесь, в «Чеум».

Один из плюсов того, что она стала вице-президентом галереи, заключает в том, что теперь можно поручить часть обязанностей Ю Сопу и главному куратору Ю, растолковать суть работы Синди и новенькой девчонке, чтобы те были готовы к любым неожиданностям. Однако, даже несмотря на это, Док Ми все еще приходится работать слишком тяжело. 

Что делает этот момент идеальным для того, чтобы преподнести ей маленький сюрприз. 

– Здесь хорошее освещение, – говорит он, входя в офис. Она так погружена в работу над документами для одного из художников, с которым не удалось договориться ранее, что лишь рассеянно кивает. Она едва замечает, как он запирает за собой дверь и опускает жалюзи рядом с ними. 

Наконец, она поднимает голову и встречается с ним взглядом с широкой улыбкой на лице, освещенной последними лучами заката, который все еще продолжает струиться сквозь оконные стекла. Несмотря на поздний вечер, все вокруг купается в последней дымке сумерек, не успев еще погрузиться в полную тьму. 

Впрочем, это его не останавливает. Он здесь по причине, которая включает в себя чуть меньше одежды, пусть даже они находятся в офисе. 

Встав за спиной Док Ми, он тут же чувствует, как она наощупь откидывается на него, прислоняясь спиной. Его руки скользят под полы ее пиджака, пальцы ощупывают и гладят ткань тонкой розовой блузки, заправленной в темно-синюю юбку. Какое удачное сочетание одежды… Он думает о том, что, определенно, сможет использовать это в своих интересах, пока ладони продолжают ласкать ее тело. 

– Моя муза покинула мой разум, – шепчет он ей на ухо и слышит, как она смеется в ответ, отодвигая документы в сторону и открывая ему полный карт-бланш на дальнейшие действия. – Я не знал, что мне рисовать сегодня. 

– Ну, не знаю, что ты имеешь в виду под «рисованием», если даже не взял сюда свой альбом, – с лукавой усмешкой замечает Док Ми, в то время как он уже неспешно стремится высвободить ее блузку из юбки. Ее пальцы опускаются поверх его, словно она колеблется, собираясь остановить его, но он продолжает свои упоительные, дразнящие прикосновения. Горячие ладони плавно прослеживают каждую линию, перемещаясь на живот и желая опуститься ниже, когда она вновь останавливает их. 

– Нам не стоит делать это здесь, – бормочет она, впрочем, тут же поворачивая к нему кресло и запрокидывая голову. Ее руки неожиданно хватают его за пиджак, притягивая ближе, что не было частью его задумки. Однако он привык работать в любом темпе. 

Он обхватывает ее тонкий стан и припадает губами к открытой шее, спускаясь дорожкой поцелуев вниз, к ключицам. Как всегда, _его план_ перестает быть только его планом, когда Док Ми молниеносно перехватывает инициативу. 

– Делать что? – с мурлыкающей интонацией спрашивает он, уже стоя на коленях перед ее креслом. Он чувствует ее нетерпеливые ласкающие руки на своих боках, поглаживающие вверх и вниз, пока он сам вновь кладет пальцы на линию соприкосновения ее блузки с поясом юбки. 

Наконец, он беззастенчиво выпускает нижнюю часть блузки наружу и двигается руками ниже, перемещаясь ко внутренней стороне ее бедер. Колени Док Ми смыкаются: она пытается поймать его ладони таким образом, но он движется быстрее, и она позволяет ему это. 

Изгибы ее бедер заставляют его всерьез подумать о том, что Господь достиг абсолютного максимума в своем совершенстве Творца, когда создал Док Ми. 

Почувствовав, как инициативу вновь мягко передают ему, он пользуется моментом и перемещает ладонь к ее лону. Его рука какое-то время танцует на сосредоточии ее женской сути прежде, чем пальцы отодвигают в сторону полоску нижнего белья и беспрепятственно скользят внутрь. Он совершает глубокие, тягучие движения кистью в неторопливом темпе, пока Док Ми удерживает свое тело в приподнятом положении, вцепившись в подлокотники кресла. 

Галерея практически пустынна в этот час. Большинство сотрудников уже покинуло здание, если не считать охраны, еще не закончившей обход. 

Игнорируя это, Док Ми уже сама поднимает ткань юбки, сминая ее неаккуратными складками, и притягивает его голову к горячей точке между своими бедрами. Ему не нужно намекать дважды: он тут же заменяет пальцы языком. И когда тот влажно и горячо проникает внутрь, из ее горла вырывается вскрик…

Дрожа и приникая к нему, она буквально падает обратно в свое кресло, когда они заканчивают. 

Вечерний свет окончательно меркнет, и в этот миг она выглядит, словно звезда в ночном небе, посреди своего офиса. 

В его голове проносится какая-то ускользающая мысль о телах в движении, и он откладывает ее на потом, тщательно разглаживая складки на юбке Док Ми.

* * * 

Освещение в его апартаментах не такое яркое, как естественный свет или давящая флуоресценция в ее квартире, оно мягче. Это заставляет его чувствовать себя комфортно, как и ее саму. Именно в таком свете он нарисовал ее впервые. 

Здесь же располагается его художественная мастерская, которую в действительности больше не используют для создания настоящих холстов, если не считать того единственного раза, после которого он и Док Ми занимались здесь любовью. 

Проблема не в том, что там неподходящая атмосфера, а в том, что раньше он так долго не писал картин, что теперь ему сложно работать в мастерской. С тех пор, как Док Ми протянула ему карандаш, попросив нарисовать ее силуэт, он работает вместе с ней _повсюду_ , но только не в _этой_ комнате. 

Хотя она всегда хватает и буквально тащит его туда, когда собирается обработать свои фотографии, потому что «иметь целую комнату, посвященную только хобби, – это настоящая мечта». 

Он всегда позволяет ей делать, что вздумается, и этот день не становится исключением. 

Сочетание цифровых и физических методов изобразительного искусства не было чем-то новым на арт-сцене. Однако слишком много творцов безуспешно пыталось найти какую-то точку соприкосновения, трансформирующую идею, способную преобразовать и объединить эти два направления в нечто новое.

Его взгляд фокусируется на профиле Док Ми, не отрывающей глаз от планшета. Кончик ее языка забавно торчит из уголка рта, как и всегда, когда она непреднамеренно делает это, слишком увлеченная работой. 

Он настолько поглощен мыслями и разглядыванием ее лица, что упускает момент, когда Док Ми откладывает свой планшет в сторону и вынимает карандаш из его руки, смело седлая его колени. Ее пальцы касаются его подбородка, заставляя отвернуться от пустующего полотна на подрамнике и посмотреть на нее прежде, чем ее губы накрывают его рот в нежном поцелуе. 

Его руки действуют сами по себе, тут же опускаясь ей на бедра и притягивая вплотную к собственному телу, в то время как некая отдаленная часть сознания, все еще сосредоточенная на работе, продолжает методично изучать и фиксировать в памяти каждый изгиб ее стана, чтобы позже изобразить это на холсте. 

Они действуют синхронно, легко подхваченные уже привычной для них гармонией, заключенной в каждом движении, когда тело Док Ми скользит поверх его тела, жадно прикасаясь к нему так, как ей того хочется. Его ладонь накрывает самую чувствительную точку меж ее разведенными бедрами, помогая быстрее достичь желанной эйфории. 

Док Ми невысокая, но у нее длинные ноги – именно такие, чтобы можно было максимально удобно обхватить его, удерживая на месте. На этих самых ногах – он до сих пор помнил то мгновение невероятно отчетливо – она встала на цыпочки, пытаясь дотянуться до него и приблизить свои губы к его лицу в немного робкой, застенчивой манере. Он также помнил, как позже эта робость сменилась пьянящей уверенностью, когда его губы, наконец, нашли ее в поцелуе…

В окружающем мире существовало так много линий и форм, но особенно в Док Ми: начиная с силуэта ее брюк и юбок, подчеркивающих фигуру и заставляющих ее выглядеть почти столь же высокой, как и он сам. 

Однако лучше всего были моменты, когда между ними вовсе не оставалось одежды, и она обвивалась вокруг него, как сейчас…

В конце концов, она вновь скрывает себя от его ищущего взора, заворачиваясь в покрывало, которое уже давно перекочевало сюда. Он хватает альбом, чтобы попробовать воспроизвести ее по памяти: даже когда ее фигура спрятана от него, он все равно может видеть ее, потому что она навсегда запечатлена в его мозгу. 

Она насмешливо фыркает и переливчато смеется, когда он достает спрятанные в углу краски. 

– Не двигайся, – мягко произносит он. 

Покрывало вновь летит прочь, стянутое ее пальцами, и тогда он берет в руки кисточку, чтобы провести нежным ворсом по ее коже, точно по палитре с краской. Она дрожит, когда он с улыбкой вновь опускает взгляд к альбому для рисования, с помощью которого многократно повторял линии ее тела. Там есть и другие наброски предыдущих мгновений, когда они были вместе. Все они изображают Док Ми в тот или иной день. 

Именно в этот момент он понимает, что его центральным элементом должна быть Док Ми. Ничто не способно заменить ее.

Усмехаясь, она окунает палец в желтую краску и без предупреждения набрасывается на него. 

Он откидывает в сторону свой альбом. 

Красная краска капает с кисточки в его руке, когда он рисует прямо на ней. 

Мастерская наполняется их общим смехом.


End file.
